


Where are we?

by thinkinghardhardlythinking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinghardhardlythinking/pseuds/thinkinghardhardlythinking
Summary: Super fluffy story of a new game that the reader and Sam Winchester have been playing.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Where are we?

For a while now, you and Sam had been playing a new game. Whenever he’d catch you in a day dream, he’d come up behind you and put his arms around you, leaning down over your shoulder and asking you softly, “Where are we?”

It had started when you were washing up, one day in the kitchen, and when he’d asked you’d leaned back and said, “What?”

“In your mind. Whatever you’re day dreaming about. I know we are somewhere good from the look on your face, so….” He’d kissed your neck, just under your ear, “…where are we?”

“Oh.” You’d said, understanding the game, “In a cabin, by a lake.”

“Yeah…?” He’d said, softly swaying you.

“Yeah. You took me there so we could be in nature for a while and in the days we sit on the jetty with our feet in the water and sometimes when it’s hot, we jump in. In the evenings we cook together, I peel, you chop and later we eat with candles on the table. Then you build a fire and we sit by it, like this, you behind me, your wonderful big arms around me and we talk about anything and everything and then…..”

“And then…?” he asked.

You turned around and to face him and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“Come here,” you whispered, looking up into his eyes, “Let me show you.” And there on the kitchen floor, you had.

*

The next time he asked, you were in the library.

“We’re in a big garden.”

“A garden?”

“Yeah, but it’s big. There’s no one else about, just us. It’s sunny but not too hot. We’re on a picnic blanket. I packed us a picnic.” You explained.

“That’s very kind of you.” He said, giving you a squeeze.

“Well…I’m a very kind person.”

He ‘mmm’d in agreement.

“And there’s a gentle breeze and we can see flowers everywhere, in all the colours and butterflies are winging their way past us every now and then, and you are sat up against a tree, and I’m lying, head in your lap, looking up at you. You’re reading out loud to me from a book. It’s dreamy, listening to your voice.”

“Do I sometimes look down at you and stroke your hair away from your face, really gently?”

“You know what, you do.”

“I thought I might. And every now and then do you lift your head up and kiss me.”

“Umm hmm,” you nodded, “But only every now and then because I don’t want to ruin the story.”

“Sure. Of course.” He’d said, sweetly. “That makes sense. My girl’s so smart.”

“Damn straight.” You’d said, laughing.

*

“Where are we now?” He’d asked when he walked in to the laundry room where you stood. Apparently, he’d been leaning in the doorway for some time, watching you deep in thought whilst you were folding clean clothes. This time, he didn’t come up behind you but stood next to you and started folding too.

“Vienna.”

“Vienna?” He’d said, raising his eyebrows in surprise, “We’ve gone international?”

“We may have time travelled too. We’re at a ball.”

“A ball? Like Cinderella.”

“No,” you shook your head emphatically, “That’s a fairy tale. This is real. Though you’re channelling strong Prince Charming vibes.”

He laughed loudly and a wide, warm smile flooded his face.

“Naturally,” He said, shrugging. “Are you in a fancy gown?”

“You know it. It’s Navy Blue and I don’t think it has sequins on it but it definitely sparkles when I move.”

“You do look good in blue.”

“I do in Vienna,” you agreed.

“Do we dance?”

“Yes! How did you know?”

“Lucky guess.”

“Yes, we waltz.”

“Oh, because in Vienna I know how to do that.”

“Exactly. We both do. You asked me to dance.”

“Oh yeah? Like this?” He said, bending low, putting one arm behind his back putting out the other one as if waiting for your hand.

He looked up to see your eyes wide and you pulling a face, trying to hold back laughter, you had not expected that.

“What, you’re gonna leave me waiting with all the royals watching us?”

“Sam….” You said, a note of protest in your voice.

He was still looking at you, still bent over. You put down the T shirt you were folding and took his hand. Neither of you knew how to dance but you gave it a try anyway, you laughing as he lifted his arm to spin you. It ended with him dipping you back flamboyantly, there by the dryer.

“You’re an idiot.” You said, lovingly, through laughter that didn’t stop for a while.

“Your idiot.” He said, kissing you as he righted you to standing up again.

*

Again and again he asked.

You went to different countries.

Paris, where you strolled along the banks of the Seine and drank hot chocolate whilst you spoke, not French but instead in English with bad accents.

The Arctic, where you watched the Northern Lights playing across the sky.

“Aren’t we cold?” He’d asked.

“No, we have lots of blankets and have to cuddle really tight to keep each other warm.”

“We have to?”

“Yes, it’s a life or death situation, Sam. Hypothermia is no laughing matter.”

“So, it’s irrelevant that I might want to?”

“Completely.” You said.

Japan during cherry blossom season. The Pyramids in Egypt. And on and on.

*

There’d been a secluded beach where you’d sat on the sand, in the heat, and let the waves lap at your feet.

“We’re going to get sand in weird places.”

“No, we’re not.”

“I dunno, I’m there and I’m pretty sure with what I have planned, that we probably will.” He said.

*

There was another cabin, this one in the snow, which you’d watched through the window as it fell.

“Can I build another fire?” He asked.

“Oh, I think it’s essential that you do.”

“Do we….like last time?”

“What?” you’d said, feigning ignorance.

His eyes had looked you up and down slowly, before he grabbed you and pulled you to him. “Come here.” He said, “Let me show you.”

And he had. A couple of times, in fact.

*

Sometimes, you were in whole other time periods.

“The 20’s?” He’d asked, “Like ‘Gatsby’ 20’s?”

“Mmm Hmm.” You nodded. “We’re at a big party. There’s jazz and champagne. I’m dressed as a flapper and you’re in a suit, you look incredible.”

“I wear suits all the time.” He said, creasing his face up in a ‘what gives?’ expression.

“And you always look incredible.” You said, matter of factly, kissing him as he smiled, flattered. “But this one’s a 1920’s one. It’s very dapper.”

“Dapper.” He said, nodding, doing his face that you’d jokingly told him reminded you of a sturgeon. “I don’t know if I’ve ever been ‘dapper’ before.”

“Hey…I don’t make it up, I’m just telling you the facts.” You’d said, shrugging your shoulders.

*

Then you’d ventured to the Wild West.

“Oh God,” He’d said, rolling his eyes, “Don’t tell Dean.”

“We can’t. There aren’t any phones.”

He’d let out a tiny laugh.

“You have a hat.”

“I’ve had that hat.”

“And a horse.”

“And a horse.”

“And me.”

“Well…” he said, pulling you close, “I didn’t have that then.”

“You have it now.”

He grinned, dimples deepening.

“I think I work in a saloon.” You’d said.

“What?” His brow furrowing, “Those other cowboy’s better not get any idea’s about my girl or there’ll be a shoot out.”

“My money’s on you.”

“Thanks baby.” He said, proudly, kissing you. “I probably don’t talk like this?”

You’d raised an eyebrow.

A mischievous smile played on his lips. His beautiful lips that you wanted to kiss and maybe gently bite, just then.

“Howdy Ma’am,” he’d said, pretending to tip his hat to you, he bent to kiss your hand, and looked up through his lashes, eyes dark and seductive, “Much obliged, darlin’” he said, with a wink. He was making it all very sexy, which probably showed on your face, because he looked up at you with a swagger he didn’t usually display. 

“Oh, you like that!?” He said, nodding his head as if he’d learned some valuable new information. You hadn’t been able to stop the smile on your face. 

“Oh, you really like that!” with a little surprise and a little intrigue on his face. He’d chased you all the way back to your bedroom, talking with a slow southern drawl and for days after, every time he entered a room you were in he’d tip his pretend hat, say ‘Howdy’ and wink. If it wasn’t so insanely hot, you might have found it tiresome, but it really was.

You’d tried to keep the game away from Dean but Sam’s commitment to the bit meant that it was impossible to do.

“Why are you…..? What’s going on?” Dean asked, following Sam’s most recent ‘Howdy Li’l Lady’ moment, “Is this a sexy thing?”

“No!” You’d said at the exact time as Sam said, “Sort of, yes.”

Dean was disgusted. “You do know that cowboys have a rich history and that if you go back to the Wild West, it is the birthplace of America as we know it…?” He went on for some time, until Sam said, “Yes, Dean, fine.” in an exasperated tone, with accompanying rolled eyes and you said “Sorry, Dean, Please don’t make me watch ‘Tombstone’ again.”

“Tombstone is a great movie.” He’d said and then talked about Clint Eastwood for a while.

That was the end of Cowboy Sam, unless he was very sure only the two of you could hear.

*

One day you walked into the War Room of the bunker and saw Sam, deep in thought by the map table. You came up behind him and lowered your head to his shoulder, “Where are we?” you asked. He lifted his arm up to affectionately stroke your hair as he turned his head to kiss you.

“Right here.”

“Oh, you weren’t thinking about anything?”

“Yeah I was, I was thinking about you.”

“Oh OK, you don’t want to play the game?” you asked.

He pushed his chair back and guided you round to sit in his lap, faces close as he gave you the softest smile.

“Baby, I love to play, anytime, but the truth is if it’s up to me I don’t care where we are, as long as it’s right now and I’m with you.”

“Well, now you’re just making me look bad…” you said, playfully.

He let out a little laugh and leaned in for a kiss, “…or…” he said, teasingly, “…anywhere, were I get to build you a fire.”

“You’re such an idiot.” You said laughing.

“Your idiot.” He corrected.


End file.
